Nightmares
by Alania Black
Summary: 6 OCAUHPSM: BWSB. It had started quite innocently Bill comforted Sirius after his nightmares. He didn’t expect to fall in love while doing so.


This is part 6 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Sirius Black and Mr William Weasley.

WARNINGS: Character death, slash.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, I released my book today! Yes! So, I'm lying on a tropical beach, thinking that I'll need to start on the Seventh book.

Ri-ight, so I suddenly decide to post this fic while I'm drinking my Mai-Tai. That was sarcasm by the way.

SUMMARY: #6; OCAUHPSM: BW/SB. It had started quite innocently. Bill comforted Sirius after nightmares. He didn't expect to fall in love while doing so.

NOTE: AARGH! I don't know what happened! I SWEAR I uploaded this to but apparently I haven't. Thank you to ATadObsessive46 (love the name, by the way) for pointing my mistake out. So, three days late, maybe, but here is number 6!

Nightmares.

It had begun quite innocently. Bill had moved back to England, and decided to stay in Grimmauld Place to keep Sirius company (and not have to deal with an overbearing mother, a push over father and at least two annoying siblings).

So he'd moved into Sirius' younger brother's bedroom. However, being in an unfamiliar climate, in an unfamiliar room and an unfamiliar timeframe all makes for a rather insomniac red-head.

Which is how he found himself outside Sirius' bedroom, listening to him screaming for a dead man's forgiveness. Bill had been going to get some water, but discarded it in favour of waking Sirius from his nightmare.

Bill soon found himself regularly going for water at 1am, to check on Sirius. More often than not, he'd wind up falling asleep with a drained Sirius in his arms after waking him from a nightmare.

Then, one day, Bill decided to go in and check on him even though the older man was sleeping peacefully. When Sirius woke up the next morning, he couldn't for the life of him remember how Bill had ended up asleep in his arms.

The found themselves slowly getting into this pattern as well. Either Sirius would have a nightmare and go to sleep wrapped in Bill's arms, or he'd wake up wrapped around Bill. Eventually, Bill gave up the pretense of having two separate rooms, and started sleeping in Sirius' bed properly. Sirius found he had fewer nightmares this way.

Then, one day, Bill managed to acquire a bottle of very good Firewhiskey. By the time it was finished, two depressed and melancholy men were sitting, slurring their words on an old, stuffed couch.

"I," Sirius declared morosely "Haven't had sex for fifteen years."

"Yeah? That's shitty. Here I thought four was bad. Well, I have never slept with a woman."

"Yeah, but you're gay, so it doesn't count."

"No, I don't suppose it does." Bill stumbled over the "Suppose", his capacity for speech quickly failing him.

"Bill? Can I kiss you?"

"Why?"

"Feel like it." Bill shrugged and nodded, allowing Sirius to kiss him.

They woke up the next morning sticky, sweaty, hungover and in pain, but definitely a lot happier.

"Oh, man, my head!" Sirius moaned, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Your _head_? How's about my _arse_! I know you have 16 years of pent up frustration to release, but did you have to do it all at once?" Sirius grinned.

"It was good though. Fucking excellent. We should do it again some time."

"Yeah, well, we're not going anywhere. Just give your head and my arse a chance to recuperate and then I'm all yours."

And so the sex began. And, if sometimes Sirius cried out for a man long dead, Bill could ignore that. And, if Bill sometimes called out for the dead man's son, Sirius could ignore that too.

But then, one day, Sirius was gone. And, in his absence, Bill realised how much he'd come to rely on the other man. How he couldn't sleep without another body in the bed. How he'd become accustomed to waking at the slightest noise in case it was Sirius having a nightmare. How he'd gotten used to being fucked rough and hard every night, sot he constant ache in his arse went unnoticed until it went away.

At Sirius' funeral, Bill saw all the people who had loved him, and who mourned his death. He saw that, despite it all, Sirius had been liked - loved - when he'd died.

And therein lay the problem. Through all the complaints, all the nights holding him when he cried, all the (absolutely fantastic) sex, Bill had fallen in love with Sirius.

Only Sirius wasn't alive to know about it.


End file.
